


Derek, You Need A Hug

by coldcoffeehottea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Amputee, Bi-Polar, Daddy Derek, Insomnia, M/M, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeehottea/pseuds/coldcoffeehottea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never imagined he'd be a single father. But after the crash that took his wife, he's been left with 3 children, each with their own set of issues. Derek has been having such a hard time raising the kids alone, things are looking bad for all of them, until his young twins start kindergarten. Mr.Stilinski notices the Hale twins lack social skills, as well as being far behind the other children in academics. He calls Mr.Hale for a conference but Stilinski immediately falls in love with the sarcastic, scruffy, beautiful father of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge-How It Began

Derek’s life used to be easy. He had a beautiful wife, Lydia, a darling first grader named Garrett and two precious twins, Isaac and Erica. But then came the accident. It was a perfect July day and the tight knit family of four was heading to the beach. As they drove along the highway, the kids sang along to the “Frozen” soundtrack, Derek had a slight headache from their singing but he pushed through because he knew Lydia was excited to finally take the kids the ocean. As Derek drove, he felt something in his gut that said something was wrong. Then he saw it, a car barreling straight at him and his perfect family. Derek tried, oh did he try, to avoid the speeding SUV, but it was coming straight at him. It seemed like a thousand years before a rescue vehicle reached the scene of the accident. Derek was trapped under the car and unable to protect his family, he felt like a failure. He knew it was bad but nothing could prepare him for what he would see. As they pulled him onto a gurney and into an ambulance, he saw Lydia, the mother to each of his blue eyed children, unconscious, a look of horror still on her face. He saw Garrett, his son, the happiest person Derek had ever met, sitting next to his mother, unharmed, but sobbing. Then he saw his babies, Erica had a pool of blood around her skillfully crafter golden ringlets, Isaac, oh god Isaac, his right foot lay cleanly severed yards away from his caring young boy, who just an hour ago was playing tag with his brother. No, nothing could’ve prepared Derek for that, but the worst of all, was that damned radio that carried on “See the beauty sharp and sheer, split ice apart, break the frozen heart.” Derek knew he had a choice to make, he could be a man and attempt to pull the pieces of his life back together, or he could crumble and hope everything worked out. Sadly, he chose the latter.


	2. They'll be fine

Its been 7 months since the head of the house, the selfless mother, the adoring wife, Lydia passed away. For the 3 Hale kids, 8 year old Garrett, and 5 year old twins Isaac and Erica, life without mom has been a 180 from their past life. Garrett struggles with insomnia and depression, Erica has developed ADD, and Isaac is still coping with the loss of his left foot, due to the accident that swept the familiy’s once perfect life away. Derek Hale however, has had it the worst. Lydia was the absolute love of his life, and everytime he looks at their offspring, Derek mourn for her. Derek has let the house fall to shambles, the roof leaks, the once faultless hedges have crept their way over the widows, the vacuum has collected dust in the closet, and worst of all the only food in the house is canned soup. The emotional state of the downsized family has been severely compromised. Derek barely speaks to his children, especially Erica who’s velvet voice closely mimics her mothers. Garrett spends most of his time locked in his room blaring music, Erica cries for hours each day, and breaks anything in sight, but Isaac, the calmest in the house, draws and draws, all day, everyday. 

“Daddy where are my markers?!” Erica cries worriedly. 

“In the bag.” Derek mumbles back. Tomorrow is the twins first day of kindergarten, and Garretts first day of 3rd grade. The Hale house has been chaos the pas few days and its chaos rising as school gets closer. All three kids are terribly concerned, and excited. Who will be in their class? What will they wear? Do they have enough supplies? Will the teacher be nice?  
Derek has not been of much help lately, although he is truly happy for all of his kids, the coming of school is just another remembrance of something he cannot share with Lydia.  
The phone is ringing and when Derek goes to check the caller ID, it shows that ‘Stilinski, S’ is calling. The area code is local, so Derek decides to see who it is.

“Hello?”

“Well hey you sound grumpy!” says the voice on the other line. This man seems very happy and it bothers derek. “Im Mr.Stilinski, Ill be Erica and Isaacs kindergarten teacher!”

“Oh, uh, okay. Im confused why are you calling?” None of Garretts teachers had ever called pre-school, they only called when he as in trouble, which was a lot.

“Oh I just like to get to know the kids. Anything you think I should know about them, illnesses, allergies, likes, dislikes.” 

“Fine.” Derek mumbled “Erica has depression and a lot of anger management. She probably wont get along well with anyone, except Isaac, shes very protective over him. Isaac is quiet and he likes to draw. He’ll get along with everyone, which will piss Erica off. Also his left leg was amputated.”

“Wow Ive got my work cut out for me with your kids huh!” Laughed Stilinski.

“Uh yeah..Im gonna go.” Derek was getting increasingly aggravated.

“Okay sure! Just one last thing, tomorrow, could you stay for a bit while the kids get used to it. I found that kids do bettern when their parents show them everything is okay.”

“No. My kids will be fine.” And with that, Derek hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first work I hope you like it. So far its obviously just a prologue but I promise to add more soon if you all like it thanks for reading!


End file.
